


Love Me Tender

by industandstarlight



Series: in you, in me [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Charles, Chess is Code for Sex, Erik Being Cocky, Excessive Though Not Unwelcome Use Of Lube, M/M, My Debut Fic Is A PWP, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Vibrator Chess Pieces, why am I not surprised, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/industandstarlight/pseuds/industandstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik play chess. The chess pieces also happen to be vibrators. </p><p>Porn, lots and lots of porn – with a side of fluffy, diabetic feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).



> Based on [this tumblr post](http://mc-meow-avoy-fassbender.tumblr.com/post/126312622486/industandstarlight-the-adequate-gatsby). Needless to say, I wrote it XD
> 
> I suggest you guys head on over there to know what the chess set looks like X)
> 
> I also highly encourage you all to open the link (♪) in another tab, unless it's hard for you to read with music. A large part of my writing is inspired, in part, by music and I've timed the song to play precisely where I imagined it to, much like watching a film. Click on to get the full experience. Enjoy!
> 
> Dedicated to [Butterynutjob](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob), my enabler, and [velvetcadence](http://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence), my mentor (yas).

When Charles had first seen the set in a tiny corner boutique a few weeks ago – innocuous on the outside, but _oh_ the things it held within – the first thought that went through his mind was, ‘this is perfect.’

Suffice to say, Charles was not wrong. Only, he hadn’t imagined it would be this perfect.

The armchairs had been vetoed in favor of soft towels on the floor, the set the only thing between them. Tumblers long empty, but neither had gone for refills; this was the sort of thing Charles wanted to be sober for – and so did Erik, it seemed.

Charles ran his fingers over Erik’s knight, tracing the three knobs. All of Charles’ own had already been captured, leaving most of his pawns, his king, and his queen. The others glistened innocently on the side, already used.

It was perhaps the first time he fought so hard to lose his queen and keep his pawns on the board. But Erik being Erik, he made sure Charles would only get the short pieces. Charles would be miffed if he wasn’t doing the same thing.

This was exceptional exercise of the mind; one that ought to be studied by Grandmasters, he mused. Normal chess was great in itself, but something had to be said about this new discipline, where vital pieces were sacrificed – _with great joy_ – to protect typically insignificant ones. It was a harder endeavor than one might think.

“Hurry up,” Erik growled. Then again, Charles thought, as he felt the buzz move further away from that _spot_ , the Grandmasters probably should not. He could hear the squelch as the pieces dragged deliciously against his walls.

“That’s cheating.” If Charles betrayed a lack of dignity by whining, he was pretty sure Erik’s violation of the rules justified it.

“Is not,” he retorted, and the two bishops buried in Charles’ ass suddenly rammed into his prostrate before moving back to its original place. Erik swallowed at the sound Charles made, caught between a cry and moan, but utterly, _utterly_ obscene.

“Hnnggh—that’s—aaah—also cheating.” Charles had almost come, hand moving faster than ever to grip tightly at the base of his cock. He looked up to see Erik smirking. _Almost_.

“Go on then.”

Charles moved to his hands and knees carefully, doing his best not to jostle the pieces as he crawled over to Erik. By the time he reached his side, Erik had flipped onto his back, arms behind his head.

An idea came to mind. Charles planted his hands near Erik’s armpits and his legs apart in a plank – before dipping his chest down and sliding his body from pecs to cock, up, up, up.

The incessant stimulation had already made them sweaty, and the glide was gloriously slick. Despite his ass clamping tightly onto the pieces that continued to vibrate inside, Charles was better prepared and didn’t need much to keep the orgasm at bay. Erik however, strained, hands flying to grip at Charles’ hips. It was his turn to smirk now. _Payback, darling,_ he sent.

“Oh, so that’s how it is.” Charles had little warning before Erik started thrusting upwards, rubbing their cocks together. His back bowed, pelvis involuntarily spasming to chase after the feeling.

“ _Enough_ ,” Charles said firmly, in his mind and aloud, grabbing Erik’s hips and slamming them down onto the floor. Erik’s entire body jerked as that pushed the piece he had deeper.

Charles considered drawing it out further, but Erik’s eyes darkened a fraction more and _oh god_ —

“Lube.” Erik obediently handed him the bottle, and as Charles squeezed some onto the knight, brought his legs out from under Charles and to his chest.

“Don’t take it out,” Erik said. His voice was as strained as Charles’. “Just add that one in.”

“Of course,” he answered breathlessly. He flicked the switch and teased the bulb around his rim. When Erik fisted his hair he finally put it in, still adjusting it when Erik brought Charles’ mouth to his in a sloppy kiss. The movement caused him to graze his prostate and Erik moaned, loudly, Charles’ balls tightening momentarily at the sound.

He took one last look as he finished, at the cock that stood proud and glorious, precum dripping slowly down the vein on the underside. He licked his lips as his eyes followed it to Erik’s hole, disappearing onto matte black silicon. Erik groaned as Charles sent him the visual.

It was truly a valiant effort on both sides, to play as long as they had under the circumstances. Somewhere in between Charles insisted they should be in the Guinness World Records through grit teeth. By then he was sunk down onto his haunches, though he bent forward to keep his cheeks from squeezing together. Erik himself sat defiantly with one leg bent in front of him and the other to his chest to rest his elbow on. But Charles could also see that most of his weight was carried on one side by his free hand.

He almost cried out in relief in his final move, ending the game as Erik had no choice but to take his queen. It was blessedly longer than all the other pieces but the king. Erik didn’t even hesitate before picking it up and stumbling over. Charles lifted his ass up, wincing slightly as Erik pulled the bishops away with his power. There was a long pause; he could feel Erik deciding something, but before he could ask, Erik opened him up with two fingers and squeezed the lube directly into him. He cried out against the carpet, the cool slick sliding down his hot insides and dribbling out to his balls. Then with an excruciating slowness, Erik flicked the switch and drove the queen home.

Charles was drunk on the sensation, head blissfully quiet as his prostate was continually assaulted, now that the piece could reach him where it mattered. He couldn’t even complain when Erik kept him from rutting against the towels as he lifted Charles’ hips up and spread his legs further. A moment later he felt another vibrate at his entrance, before something larger pushed in. It was tapered at the back end this time, unlike the first piece. A drawn out moan tore from Charles as the bulb stretched him impossibly wider. Now he knew that the king had joined his queen.

“Fuck, Charles. You can take this.” Erik’s voice was thick and reverent; _sofuckingbeautifulmineamazing_ spilling out from his psyche.

“I love you,” Erik whispered against the small of his back and the tight coil of pleasure in Charles’ belly snapped as he came hard. He cried out into the floor as thick streams of white burst from his cock. Charles could feel his hole pulsing with his dick as it emptied, heaven spreading from his nether regions to his entire body.

Erik barely removed the two pieces before Charles weakly turned over.

 _In me,_ he sent, still unable to speak.

“What—”

_I want you to come in me._

“I can’t,” he croaked. His mind flared, lust at the idea, yet worry for Charles after what he’s made him do.

_You won’t break me, I promise. I can take it._

“Charles.” Erik was trembling now, the rook and knight still buzzing away insistently inside him.

 _Please Erik,_ his mental voice desperate. _I want to feel you_ _._

With a groan, Erik gathered Charles into his arms before slowly thrusting in one exquisite, relentless slide. Charles sighed when he reached the hilt, both hands curling into Erik’s hair.

[♪ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QBICzk3Ihw)

“Go,” he said, nuzzling his husband’s temple.

Erik’s pace was slow, unbearably tender and deep. It was a far cry from the drugged rush of earlier, but the moment was infinitely more powerful.

Charles relished the warm weight that enveloped him, the drag of the cock inside him that hit that sensitive bundle of nerves, _in and out, in and out,_ lighting him up. His mind wrapped around Erik’s, sending him waves upon waves of what he felt: loved. Safe. Happy.

He could feel Erik reaching his crest and clamped down on him at the last pull. Erik cried out into his cheek, surprised, before burying himself deep, seed bursting warm and bright and making Charles shiver. Erik continued to thrust shallowly as he rode his climax out.

“I love you too,” Charles said, into his ear when he finished. He carefully plucked the pieces out from Erik and tossed them with the others.

Erik turned to capture Charles in a grateful kiss, before gently pulling out. A spike of pure want caught his attention and Charles dove in to see – and _feel_ – a string of come follow Erik’s dick.

“That’s sort of hot,” he said without thinking. Erik chuckled, a happy low grumble as he shakily settled back down on Charles, keeping his weight on his elbows. Charles was having none of it and snaked his arms around him to press them more firmly together.

“Happy Anniversary, love.” Erik carded his fingers fondly through his hair and bent down.

“Happy Anniversary,” he murmured against Charles’ lips. “Technically, the rule was whoever comes first has to suck off the other. But I appreciate the upgrade.”

Charles slapped him on the shoulder lightly, laughing. “As you should. Did you like it?”

Erik only gave him a look. “Alright, alright. You loved it, it was absolutely orgasmic—umph”

“Orgasmic, indeed,” affirmed Erik, easing up from smushing Charles’ lips. Charles merely rolled his eyes, before pulling him back down.

 

Later, Erik lay on his back, Charles half draped over him like the cuddleslut that he is.

“I heard that.” His voice was, sadly, drowsy and muffled in the crook of Erik’s neck.

“I see no lie.” Charles bit his earlobe in retaliation, which earned him a pinch on the ass.

“We should try using it like a normal chessboard next year. Whatever we capture, we get,” Erik said. Charles didn’t have to look to know the smirk was back.

“Oh darling. Who says we have to wait until next year?”


End file.
